China's Suprise for The Allies
by Elizabeth Uchiha
Summary: Mentioned Pairings: ROCHU ; USUK. China shows up to the Allies meeting with a different Appearence and Personality, to the terror of the Allies, but to the delight of Russia.


MENTIONED PAIRINGS – ROCHU ; USUK

Summary: China shows up late to the Allied meeting with a huge change in looks and personality, Much to everyone's disappointment and Russia's delight.

12345

England slammed his tea cup on the table in the Allied meeting room. "Now hold on, why are you the one telling us what to do?" England yelled at America. "Hahaha! It's because I'm the hero. The hero is the one who makes the decisions!" America answered, slurping on his extra-large soda. England snatched the soda away from America, earning a whine from the latter. "Stop drinking this shit! God, it's a bloody mystery how you're still sexy thin while drinking and eating whatever crap you want." England retorted. America smirked and leaned on the table. "Oh, so I'm sexy thin now?" America teased. England blushed furiously and chucked the soda at America, who slightly moved, making the soda hit the chalk board behind him.

"Would you two stop? We have a meeting here!" France argued, finally getting annoyed now that the two were making a mess. England whipped his head towards France. "It's not like we can start anyway! China's not here yet!" England answered. America, who had started to clean up the soda mess England made, nodded his head. "We can't do anything till everyone's here. Where is he anyways?" America questioned, throwing away the empty soda can and paper towels used to clean the mess.

"Maybe Russia knows?" France asked, smirking in the Russian's direction. Russia blinked and smiled. "Oh, so just because me and China became one, you assume I keep him on a short leash, no?" Russia answered, leaning on the table in front of him. France shivered slightly and shook his head. England rubbed his temples and sighed. "I'll be blunt, but wouldn't you know, Russia, since you are sleeping with the boy." England stated. Russia nodded with understanding. "Just because you keep yours under watch at all times doesn't mean I'm doing that." Russia retorted, his smile never faltering. England blushed furiously and sat down.

"I'm here." Came a voice. The 4 looked over to the door, and there stood a sight that shocked the allies so much, that America actually jumped at the sight. There stood China, his ponytail sliced off, wearing a bomber jacket, similar to America's but with a different design. "C-CHINA?" America gasped. China glared at America hard before strutting over and sitting by Russia. Even Russia was shocked that China had cut off his beautiful brown hair that he loved so much. "China… what did you..?" England asked. China stared at him for a second before laughing like the others had never heard before. "Jeez, England, why the hell would you give a damn what I do?" China barked out. Everyone was shocked by the Chinese man's sudden boldness and use of profanity.

"Eh… China… Are you feeling okay?" Russia asked softly. China looked over at Russia and looked up at him for a moment. "Oh, I'm sorry babe." China stated before pulling the Russian down and crashing lips with him, making France start taking pictures while England and America just turned away. Russia, caught off guard, blushed and watched as China pulled away a moment later. What got Russia the most, was that the Chinese man ALWAYS hated public display of affection, and now he's just doing this right in front of the others? Russia hated to admit it, but this new China really turned him on.

"China…. I think we should just-" America started by China cut him off. "Alright, Capitalist pig, we'll sit here while you force your stupid ass idea's on us. You can also turn into the fat-ass you are bound to become, while we sit here and laugh at you and your childish idea's of being a "hero." And what not." China stated. America, whose self-esteem just dropped to the floor, sat down and put his head on the table. England clapped. "Thank you, China. This is the happiest moment of my life." England stated.

"Oh shut up eyebrows. You raised him up to be like this, so you deserve just as much of the blame as him. Plus you're shit scones have nearly killed us on many occasions, yet you cook them anyways." China said, causing England to look down, saddened by the obvious truth.

Russia reached up and ran his fingers through China's now short hair. "Oh China, as much as I love your new personality, I really miss your long hair." Russia stated, his voice tinted with hurt. China looked up at Russia and took his hand. "I thought you would like it, hun…." China said, his eyes glittering. Russia blushed and looked away. China smirked and looked over at France. "Hey French-dick, How about you stop staring at us like the pervert you are and be useful by making some food that we won't die eating." China stated. France stood up and exited, deciding it was best not to comment back.

England sat up in his chair and sighed. "China, you look good now that your hair's cut…." England admitted. America's head shot up in disappointment. "DO I NOT LOOK GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?" America cried. "I-I didn't say that!" England replied as America continued to cry and complain. China rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. "Should… should we stop them?" Russia asked. Usually it was China who would ask that. "Hell no, let the idiots work out there problems." China retorted.

"I… I couldn't get into the kitchen, so I stole some Churros from Spain…" France stated as he reentered the meeting room, setting a plate on the table in front of China. China examined the golden treats before picking one and biting off one end. China chewed it slowly and swallowed the piece. "Not bad." China said, and suddenly America was behind him, grabbing a churro as well, but in the process he smashed China's head down onto the table, with a loud bang.

It was deathly silent as America jumped back staring at China, who didn't move. "China?" Russia asked. America didn't know who he would be more afraid of, Russia being pissed off that America hurt his little China, or China, who would probably rip his balls off and stuff them down his throat. China shifted slightly before sitting up, rubbing his forehead. "Aiya… what happened?" China stated, his voice immensely softer than earlier. "You hit your head on the table." Russia answered. China looked a bit shocked as he looked up at Russia. "R-Russia? What are you doing in my room….." China said, a blush creeping across his face. Then he realized the others were in the room. "W-what's going on?" China asked.

France blinked. "Well….. You tell us…" France stuttered out. China reached up to pull his pony tail to the front, but found nothing. "W… WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HAIR!" China exclaimed in terror. Russia cocked his head. "China, you came in with your hair like that this morning." Russia stated. China shook his head. "I was at home, and I had tripped and hit my head on the floor. Next thing I know, I'm in here with you people… and why am I wearing my old military jacket…" China mumbled, obviously confused.

Russia laughed and hugged China. "It's okay China! Let's just forget about that! Later you can come to my house and I'll help you remember what happened." Russia told him, a sadistic smile crawling across his face. The other three nations shuddered. "Well…. I think we've had enough for today. Meeting adjourned. Meet up tomorrow…" America stated. Russia stood up and grabbed China's hand and pulled him out of the meeting room. England slammed his head on the table. "What the bloody hell…." England groaned out. France walked over and patted his back.

"Don't worry, we are just as confused as you are. How about we all go out and get a drink tonight." France suggested. America nodded and England stood up. "Sounds good…."

12345

China looked in the mirror in the hallway of Russia's home at his hair. "Russia, my hair…." China said, running his fingers through his short hair. Russia smirked and picked China up and slung him over his shoulder. "Now now China. Let's not question the past. Let's just continue with the future 3" Russia stated, carrying China upstairs to his room.

KolKolKolKoL


End file.
